Here Comes The Bride
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: Narcissa knew that this would be the image that would get her through the coming lonely years. The image of Andromeda in her wedding dress face aglow with a happiness that was to be coveted. That was her sister. So happy, so in love, so...gone.


**Author's Note**: I have no idea where this came from. I was feeling the need to write for some other other characters, and this just came to life. I have no idea if this follows cannon, but I loved it too much not to share it. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

/

**Title**: Here Comes the Bride

**Summary**: Narcissa knew that this would be the image that would get her through the coming lonely years. The image of Andromeda in her wedding dress face aglow with a happiness that was to be coveted.

/

The surface of the lake sparkled, the beams of sunlight streaming down gleamed off the surface making the usual dull blue shine a dazzling sky color. The day was beautiful, the sky was clear of any storm clouds, leaving only puffy white fluffs to float aimlessly. Even the grass looked a bright clearer green.

It was the perfect day for a wedding.

Narcissa held onto the rough bark beneath her hands, leaning sideways. Peering over the trunk of the tree, she spotted the small number of guests mingle in their white seats. The chairs they say on, looked like simple lawn chairs. So different from the ornate black high back chairs that had been present at Bellatrix's wedding months earlier.

With a heavy heart she noticed the chairs were situated in a half circle form around the back of a canopy of pink and white flowers. They way the layout was, there was no groom and bride side. The ache in her chest told her she knew exactly why that was.

Ted would never have allowed for Andromeda to have to stand beside an empty side of chairs, a reminder that her family had kept their promise to never contact her in anyway again.

Narcissa was keeping that promise to the best of her ability.

She was not speaking to her sister or allowing Andromeda to see her. She was keeping her distance. The farthest she could be to witness this momentous occasion.

If things had been different she would be able to stand beside her sister in some unholy monstrosity of a dress. Narcissa would have been able to place the veil on Andromeda's head and cried beside her as they realized, everything was changing.

That was not the case anymore. The prejudice of her family had her hiding behind a tree, with ants crawling up her bare ankles. Such a low situation for the future Mrs. Malfoy to be doing, yet she had no regrets. Family approval or not, she would witness her sister's wedding.

A tall lanky, sandy haired man ran up the aisle to the laughs of the guest. His hair was a mess, pieces jutting out all over the place. From where she stood, Narcissa couldn't see his eyes. There was little doubt in her mind though, that they were a bright blue. Andromeda had told her many times that was what had won her over, the color his eyes turned when he was at his happiest.

A choked sound escaped her mouth. The memory of Andromeda's love filled speeches of the boy she loved, came to surface. At the time Narcissa had been ecstatic for her sister having found someone she cared for so much. Little had she known there was a reason Andromeda had never mentioned the boy's name.

/

_"Oh Cissa, it is the best feeling to be in love. I used to think love was so silly, what was the point of it? There is a point. Such an amazing point," Andromeda trilled laying back down onto the bed. _

_Narcissa grinned at her sister's sweet words. _

_"Andromeda, what is he like? What is it about him that you love so much?" She asked eagerly. _

_"He is...amazing Cissa. He is the complete opposite of who I thought I would end up with. He's...so so sweet. Sweeter than I am. He does all these amazing romantic things for me, things I once thought were silly. Now though, I love them. The more cliche the better," Andromeda laughed to herself. A soft airy sound that for some reason sounded very personal. _

_Narcissa listened with rapt attention. Her sister must be very in love to have changed her views so much. _

_"He is so very interesting to talk to. I never get bored of hearing him speak. There is an excitement in his voice whenever he talks about certain things that just...leaves me breathless. What won me over though, was his eyes. I had never liked blue eyes before, but his... When he is at his happiest they turn this shade of blue that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Andromeda finished. _

_Narcissa realized her sister was no longer speaking to her, she was just talking now, lost in the thought of those eyes she spoke so highly of. There was no doubt now that Andromeda was really in love with this boy. She couldn't wait to meet the man that had stolen her sister's thoughts and heart. _

/

The memory was fresh in Narcissa's brain. Only one month after that conversation would Bellatrix catch Andromeda with Ted. That was when everything would go bad.

Was he really worth it? That was the question that had bothered her most since it had all come out about Ted's identity. Was Andromeda's love for this man worth the abandonment of their family? In all reality, her real question was: Was this man really worth more to Andromeda than she was?

Andromeda knew Narcissa would have to side with the family. There was no going around it, with a marriage to a Malfoy on the way Narcissa would have to cut off her sister just like everyone else. Knowing this, how could Andromeda still pick this man.

Narcissa was mused from her thoughts when the rows of guests stood up. Coming up the small dirt pathway was the bride.

The ability to breathe left Narcissa's body. There was her favorite sister, in a wedding dress. It was really happening, this was it. Despite her earlier promise to stay at the spot she was at, Narcissa cast a small charm on herself, to keep her invisible to the guests. Once that was complete she stumbled her way toward the wedding area.

Her eyes were locked on her sister's form, arm in arm with who had to be Ted's dad. The white color of her dress was so pure...Narcissa just wanted to run to her and feel the fabric.

Oh how beautiful she looked. Andromeda's features all glowed, there was a beautiful shine to her that rivaled the one making the lake sparkle. The clear blue shine of the water could not compete with the radiant appearance of her sister's face.

Tears stung Narcissa's eyes as Andromeda past by where she now stood. The need to embrace her loved one filled her to the brim. This was her sister, who she loved more than anyone in this world. How could she not be able to hug her on this day? It wasn't fair! It would never be fair.

She hated being a Black. Watching the back of her sister makes it's way down the aisle, she hated the Black name more than she had ever hated anything. What kind of cruel family did this to it's own? Separated them. Kept them apart. In a few months, she would be glad to shed the Black name. She would be a Malfoy. No longer tied to this horrid family she already had.

She needed to leave now before she allowed her feelings to take control. If she stayed a moment longer, her heart would break and so would her control. This was it, she would not come to see her sister again after this.

Narcissa knew that this would be the image that would get her through the coming lonely years. The image of Andromeda in her wedding dress face aglow with a happiness that was to be coveted. That was her sister. So happy, so in love, so...gone.

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and favorite. If you have any characters you want me to write for, be sure to tell me in the comments. I'm looking forward to trying out new genres and new perspectives.


End file.
